


Flowers for Winter

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [12]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Confused Jack, Hiccup Spirit of Autumn, Hiccup is Really Bad at Courting, Jack actually has friends, M/M, Merida Spirit of Autumn, Moana Spirit of Summer, Rapunzel Spirit of Spring, Slash, awkward courting, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack keeps getting flowers. He doesn't understand why, or where they come from, so he goes and asks his friends.Merida, Moana and Rapunzel think it's hilarious how bad Hiccup is at expressing his feelings...





	Flowers for Winter

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Flowers for Winter || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Flowers for Winter

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, awkward courting, fluff

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Merida DunBroch, Moana Waialiki, Rapunzel Gothel

Summary: Jack keeps getting flowers. He doesn't understand.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_Flowers for Winter_

Jack frowned thoughtfully as he rolled the flower around between his fingers. It was _the oddest flower_ Jack had ever seen. So... round. And weird. Odd thing. Jack didn't know what to do with it. And it wasn't even the first one. He had been waking up every single morning of December so far to find such a weird flower next to himself. He had no idea what to make of it, so he had decided to consult his girls. His friends. Because over the past three-hundred years of being a winter spirit, Jack of course had made quite some friends. He didn't get along too well with the other winter spirits – they didn't have his sense of fun, they were mainly dark or angsty (urgh, the most annoying one of them really was Elsa, it was so straining having to work with _her_ ), but he had found his own 'year'. Rapunzel, the spring spirit, Moana, the summer spirit, and Merida, the autumn spirit.

"Can you look at the flower any more offended?", asked Rapunzel amused.

She was running her fingers over her long braid with lots of flowers in it. Moana behind her grunted at that and glared, since she was in the middle of braiding said flowers into those golden hair. Merida was kicking her legs, eating an apple. Jack sighed and put the flower down gently.

"What does it even _mean_?", asked Jack irritated. "And who would give a winter spirit flowers...?"

"Someone who's totally in love with you, idiot", pointed Merida out, taking another bite.

"...What? No one is in love with me", snorted Jack in disbelieve.

"Okay, first of all, the chrysanthemum means death. That's like... you. I mean, winter symbolizes death, spring symbolizes rebirth", explained Rapunzel hastily. "It's a winter-friendly flower, you know. And it does look pretty. And he _totally_ is head over heels in love with you."

"He?", echoed Jack confused.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth as both Merida and Moana glared at her pointedly. Jack frowned in confusion, looking down at the chrysanthemum flower in his lap.

"Come on, dork. You're not that slow", grunted Moana, nudging Jack.

"...It's not Bunny, right? Like, chasing me through a continent is not his way of courting, right?"

"No, it's not my boss", huffed Rapunzel and shook her head.

"Then who is it?", asked Jack, looking completely frustrated.

"Ca—an't tell you", chimed Merida with a broad grin.

/break\

"Ouch! Stop—ouch—throwing things at me—ouch!"

"Then. Stop. Leaving. Flowers. Without. Notes!", groaned Merida, throwing a shoe at his friend.

Hiccup glared as he tried to duck her. After he had died to save his father's life during the attack of the Alpha dragon all those centuries ago, he had been reborn as a spirit of autumn, riding Toothless in the night, him being the storm and lightning bringer. He had fast befriended Merida, his fellow autumn spirit. He also sometimes hung out with her friends Merida and Moana. And... and Jack. The prettiest spirit of them all. The gorgeous, pure, sweet, funny winter spirit.

"He's been wrecking his brain about what the flowers mean and where they come from", grunted Merida. "And he really doesn't get it. So _go_ and explain yourself to him, you utter idiot. I swear, I will sick Moana on you to drown you if you don't tell him. With _words_."

Hiccup winced and ducked her as he made his way over to Burgess, where he knew his favorite winter spirit to live. Merida was probably right. He shouldn't have expected for Jack to understand what it meant or from whom they were, but he was just really awkward about those things. He was really awkward about Jack. The fun-loving snow-bringer made it hard for him to function. Picking up a chrysanthemum on his way over. He disapproved of the way Jack was still living beside a lake instead of an actual home. The seasonal spirits lived with the Guardians – spring with Bunny, summer on the sunny island of Sandy, autumn in the colorful palace of Toothiana and winter in the North Pole with Nick. Not Jack though; he had ever only encountered Bunny when it came to Guardians and that had apparently not gone well. Hiccup smiled as he spotted the still asleep winter spirit. Landing next to Jack, he plated the flower beside the sleeping spirit. The white fluffy hair looked nearly like snow and Hiccup couldn't help but reach out and brush it out of Jack's face. The winter spirit stirred at the touch, blinking bleary crystal-blue eyes up at Hiccup.

"Hics", grinned Jack pleased. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where's my favorite scaly kitten?"

"Toothless is at home", replied Hiccup fondly. "A—And... I came to talk to you."

"Su—ure. What can I do for you?", asked Jack and sat up stretching.

He _really_ liked Hiccup. A lot. Aside from the girls, Hiccup and Toothless were the closest to him but he hadn't wanted Hiccup there when discussing things about the flower, because it made him feel awkward because... deep down he kind of really wanted them to be from Hiccup. He blushed and ducked his head, thus spotting the new flower. Frowning, he took it and looked at it. It really was pretty, but he couldn't really wrap his head around the concept of having a secret admirer.

"Punzel thinks that I have a secret admirer", stated Jack curiously. "It sounds... weird though. I mean, it's ridiculous, right? Who would even... I mean..."

"What?", asked Hiccup stunned. "W—Why do you... do you sound like you can't believe that someone would be in love with you? _Of course they would_. You're funny and quirky and you never fail to make me laugh with your pranks, you always go above and beyond, instead of just bringing snow, you also bring fun, you are absolutely beautiful and kind and the way you're with Toothless is just heartwarming and you're a good and loyal friend and-"

"...Are... Are the flowers from _you_ , Hics?", asked Jack stunned, blinking slowly.

Hiccup's eyes widened frantically. So maybe gushing to your crush about your crush was not the most subtle way and even Jack could read _that_ between the lines. Jack still stared at him.

"...Yes", nodded Hiccup slowly, cheeks dark-red. "I—I am _so gone on you_. You just make me so happy. Winter and snow used to always annoy me, but then I met you and now I get giddy every time I see snow because I hope I get to see _you_. I'm just not... good with those things, so... flowers."

"That's... so cute", grinned Jack as he sat up some. "So... can we... kiss? Perhaps?"

Hiccup made a high-pitched sound at that and nodded so wildly, his head nearly fell off – and the last leaves on the trees around them did too at the autumn spirit's excitement. Jack grinned and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Hiccup's lips, causing snow to fall around them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> I have really grown fond of the Big 5 as seasonal spirits, to be honest. Moana just... rounded up the year so nicely ;D


End file.
